Five times
by alice-in-wonderland1
Summary: Five time someone looked out for Auggie and the one time he returned the favor. Featuring Auggie and family. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first covert affairs story. I am very nervous about publishing it so I hope you like it. I don't have a beta so there are probably some mistakes :/ Sorry. Please read and review. I am trying to grow :)**

1.

It wasn't fair! Eight year old August Anderson stomped away as fast as his small legs would carry him. He understood his father; Major Alexander Anderson MD was a man of rules and regulations. But August hadn't even been involved in the great broken nose incident of 84. Honestly if his cousins were too dumb to either catch the ball or move out of the way they deserved to be hit. But no! Instead that had been the day that it was decided no one under the age of ten would be allowed to play in the annual Anderson family reunion baseball game.

It wasn't fair! Punching the side of the slide he was currently hiding in Auggie released a breath of frustration. Normally he was even tempered but if there was one thing he couldn't abide by it was being babied. If he could survive his four older brothers then he could survive a damn baseball game.

"Squirt" Speaking of which. "Where the hell are you?" Alex (AKA Alexander the 3rd) his oldest brother voice rang out through the small playground. Maybe if he didn't say anything his brother would leave him alone

"There you are. Didn't you hear me calling you?" So much for that plan.

Looking down he could see his brother squirming up trying to fit his large frame inside the too small slide. Ignoring the question Auggie allowed himself to slide down to meet his brother.

"Shouldn't you be playing baseball with the rest of the brood?" Auggie knew he was pouting but didn't care. He was sick and tired of being left out and the last thing he needed was to have his brother rubbing it in.

"Nah its lame. I was thinking about high jacking the old man's truck and going to the movies. That Roger Rabbit movie came out this weekend." Alex said with a shrug.

Auggie turned his wide eyes towards his brother. Andy was almost six feet tall and seven years older. He looked like all the Anderson mean, tall and lanky with brown hair and eyes. While he regarded all his younger brothers with cool indifference Auggie had looked upon him with almost a hero worship. But despite his brothers obvious badass attitude even he wouldn't dare play hooky from the family reunion. Auggie disbelief only increased at the next words.

"You want to come with?" Never once had he been allowed to hang out with his brother. Oh sure there had been times when his mother had forced him upon Alex but to be asked was unbelievable. Shyly looking through his bangs Auggie could only nod in response. Smiling he followed his brother down the slide.

"Cool but don't tell anyone alright?" Dropping an arm around his shoulders Alex couldn't resist giving his little brother a noogie. "I don't want people thinking I'm getting soft or anything."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Laughing Auggie pushed his brother off him and followed his brother to the truck the baseball game all but forgotten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well there it is. Please review. I will update on Monday. Thanks Ya'll.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Ok I haven't received any reviews So I have come to the decision that I should take the story down if that holds true with this chapter. I do want to give a shout out to soccergirl0388 for following the story. Anyway here is Chap 2 please R&R!_

.

.

.

.

.

Auggie was not having a good day. It had all started when his alarm hadn't gone off making him miss the bus. His parents were out of town and his brothers had already left.

So by the time he had found a ride he had already missed his history class and the pop quiz everyone knew was coming. And if that wasn't all bad enough now he had a two ton football player in his face about some girl he didn't even know.

"Stay the hell away from her you hear me." Kevin Allan had literally ran and thrown him against the lockers. At first Auggie had hoped for a peaceful resolution but after the ten minute rant about Christy something or other that was seeming less and less likely.

"What part of I don't know her do you not understand? Do I need to break out the crayons and sock puppets for you to get it through you thick skull? I do not know what the hell you are talking about." Auggie might not be a football player but he was no pushover. With one quick move he was able to break Kevin's hold and push him away. He saw the swing coming and was easily able to avoid it. Just as he was about to return the favor a familiar voice could be heard around the corner. Both boys stood straighter just as the vice principle came into sight. Nodding hello Auggie took the chance to walk away. Even with his back turned he could clearly hear Kevin's whispered threats.

.

.

.

With a sigh Auggie headed to his locker. He had kept one eye open for Kevin all day but nothing had happened. But now that the school day was over he knew his luck wouldn't last. He wasn't worried about getting beat up, he could hold his own. He just didn't really want to fight over something so stupid. Lost in thought Auggie failed to notice the raised voices until he was almost upon them. A quick step put him behind a locker and out of sight but still able to hear clearly.

"This is none of your business." Ah yes if it wasn't Kevin freaking Allan. If he was laying in wait he sucked at it.

"None of our business? How is the health and well fair of our dear little brother none of our business?" Auggie's mind reeled as he recognized that sarcastic voice of his brother. Or voice considering his twin brothers had habit of talking either right over the top of each other or unison. Auggie couldn't resist sneaking a peek. Each twin had an arm wrapped around Kevin. To anyone walking by it seemed like a friendly gesture but Auggie was all too aware of the danger lurking in that stance.

"This is what is going to happen you are going to disregard whatever your skanky girlfriend said about our brother." Anthony said with a growl.

"Because we all know she is far too trashy for him." Andy jumped in. "Its simple leave him alone or answer to us." With a quick glance around they both gave a hard push that sent Kevin into the lockers behind him. He tried to look unconcerned but Auggie could tell the twin's message was received loud and clear. With a muttered whatever he quickly walked away.

Auggie stood in a daze. The twins seemed to have made it their life's mission to make his life a living hell. He had always assumed that if anyone bullied they would simply join in. He didn't know how to process what he had seen. They had stood up for him, defended him. Maybe now they would get along, be friends. Was this some great turning point in their relationship?

"Hey assface are you riding home with is or not?"

"Yeah we don't want you running to mom complaining you had to walk home just cause your too lazy to show up on time and get in the car."

Well that answered that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow THANK YOU so much for your kind words. I am sorry if I was a diva You have made my week with your reviews! Thanks again. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy. **

.

.

.

.

.

Auggie could still hear the raised voices and slamming cabinet doors as he packed his bag. In a single day he had managed to make his father proud and break his mother's heart.

"Knock knock." And the hits just kept on coming.

"Adam what are you doing here? Oh let me guess mom called and you came running." He wasn't sure he could take anymore family today and Adam was the last of his brothers he wanted to see. While the other boys had taken after their father Adam had taken after there mother with blonde hair and a shorter frame. He was the spitting image of their mother's brother Jack which had led to much doting on the second born son. Not to say Adam was a momma's boy he was just as mean and crazy as the rest of them, he was just smarter and quieter about it.

"Are you kidding me? I could hear her screeching from my apartment. I only came running to make sure she wasn't chewing on what was left of your carcass."

Releasing a snort at his brother's description Auggie suddenly felt his annoyance at his brother drain out of him leaving him feeling oddly hollow. Throwing his shirt into his duffle bag he all but collapsed onto the bed.

"So you going to tell me what a horrible mistake I've made?" He felt the bed dip as his brother sat next to him. Looking up he was surprised to see genuine concern in his brother's expression.

"It's a full ride to Harvard Auggie. Those don't come along every day." Auggies shoulders dropped. He knew his brother wouldn't understand. "But listen if joining the army is what you really want to do then I'll support you." Adam stopped and struggled for a minute. "I'm proud of you August."

Now this might be where some brothers would hug, make promises to be safe, use the dreaded L word. But the Anderson boys were real men and couldn't be involved in such sentimentality. Before Auggie could even mutter his thanks he found himself in a headlock which then led to all out war. After several minutes of wrestling they both found themselves grinning wildly, out of breath and on the floor. Adam was the first to recover and offered his hand to his little brother.

"Come on twerp lets go see if Dad has managed to calm the storm downstairs. If not I'll have a crack at it. After all I am her favorite."

"Only because you're the girl she never had." The banter continued as they made their way downstairs. Both of them ready to face whatever the future held.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chap 4- Please R&R

Darkness encroached ever fiber of his being. No matter how many times he woke up to a world that was inky black it was always a surprise. It had been a month since the explosion. One week since he had been shipped back stateside. Already he was familiar with this hospital, ever noise no matter how small seemed to vibrate through is already aching head. He hated every moment of it but one thing he did like were the bandages that covered his ruined eyes. They meant that no one could tell if he was awake or asleep. It was his only source of peace from his loved ones. For instance at the moment his mother was in the room. He could smell her perfume and hear the gentle sound of her knitting. He felt guilty for avoiding her but it didn't think he could take her trying to hold back her tears as she talked to him. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever. He was just about to speak up when he heard the door open.

"Mary?' Oh dear lord! It was his aunt Elaine. Why was she here? She disliked Auggie since he had convinced his cousin to shave his head the night before their Christmas card photo was taken. He still didn't see the big deal it's not like anyone liked her enough to read her Christmas cards.

"Elaine thanks so much for coming." He heard his mother stand and assumed they were hugging.

"Of course dear, where else would I be when my darling nephew was injured." If Auggie had the ability he would have rolled his eyes. "Isn't this just awful? Of course we all knew something like this would happen."

Really? Because no one had told him.

"I have always been worried this would happen." His mother corrected. For the next half hour or so he listened to them catch up on family gossip and the lives of his boorish cousins. He had almost drifted when the mood changed.

"Now Mary I know no has wanted to say anything but has anyone mentioned what will happen after August is released?"

"Well there's the rehab. He has to learn all kinds of things." His mother sighed. "But he'll pull through. He's stubborn and has his family to support him."

"Well as long as his family doesn't support him too much." His aunt sniffed.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What is that supposed to mean Elaine?" Auggie was very aware of the tone of his mother. This was the tone that made five hyperactive boys run for the hills.

"Oh Mary don't get like that but lets be honest August has always been babied by the rest of you. And it's been my experience that he will try and get away with whatever he can. I just don't him to take advantage of you because he is damaged goods now."

Auggie felt like he was choking on his anger. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was beaten to the punch.

"How dare you!" His mother's voice rang out like a shot. "My son is a good, descent, honorable man. And I will not allow you to come in here and speak about him like that. I will take care of my son however I see fit and if you have anything to say about it I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"Really Mary I was just trying to."

"Stick your nose into where it doesn't belong. I think you should leave now." He heard his aunt huff and slam out of the room and his mother resume sitting next to his bed.

"Honestly August if you are going to be pretending to be asleep the least you could do is get that ridiculous smile off your face." Busted, he never had been able to keep anything from her. Shifting into a more comfortable position he allowed the soft sound of his mother humming to relax him.

"What a minute are you singing ding dong the witch is dead?" For the first time in three weeks Auggie Anderson laughed .


	5. Chapter 5

Wow this story is almost over. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. This is my favorite chaps! It comes from three things- Talking to my dad about Vietnam, a friend struggling with the fourth when her daddy came back from Afghanistan and the amazing father son seen from season one of Jericho (watch that first season if you haven't) Anyway hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

It amazing how things change. When he was young he hated the water was scared to death of it. As a teenager you were lucky to see him outside of the water. As a teenager he had rebelled against his father's rules and regulations. Having a military man as a father was its own special hell. As an adult he had joined the same army that had made his father who he was. Out of all the examples of change he could have given of change none were so prominent as the fourth of July picnic.

The fourth was a huge deal to the Anderson clan only to be out done by Christmas. Some of Auggies best memories came from this time year and every year no matter where he was he always made a special effort to be there.

Now however all he could do was sit in his childhood room, cover his ears and pray that it would be over soon. Fireworks used to fill him with wonder now they reminded him of things he'd rather forget. Each burst lead him deeper and deeper into memories he tried so hard to ignore. He swore he could feel the heat of the dessert on his skin, the sand in his teeth, the smell of death that was impossible to describe. Groaning he curled tighter into himself.

"Shhhhh son it's gonna be okay." All at once he became aware of his fathers presence beside him. How long had he been there?

"You with me son?" Auggie ducked his head in embarrassment and nodded. No one spoke for several minutes. Of all the people to witness his breakdown why did it have to be his father? Auggie was pulled from his misery by his father arm across his shoulders. He was resistant to the pull at first but then slowly melted into his fathers embrace.

"August listen to me. I've been to war, I know the horrible things that happen there. I've seen things that can't even be described. But I want you know it gets better. Those memories will always be there but one day you'll realize that instead of all that death all you can think about is the way your wife smiles when you hold her hand or how much you love the sound of your children. You just have to get to that point and you will August I know you will." Auggie clung to his father as they both cried. "But until then if you need someone to talk to I'm here son. Please don't feel like you have to hide from me. I am always here."

Neither of them spoke for a long time both content to sit together.

"Hey son did I ever tell you how I met your mother?" Auggie couldn't help but laugh at the randomness.

"Uh no but mom has like a million times."

"Yeah but she gets it wrong let be tell you what really happened."

In the end this turned out to be one of Auggie favorite fourth of July memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here it is the last chapter- Once again thank you so so much for your reviews and follows. Its been fun.

.

.

.

Whenever the Anderson boys got together it was bound to be a wild time. It was to be expected- what wasn't expected was for the five of them to be sitting around the ER waiting to be seen to.

"I had everything under control if you two had just kept your mouth shut I wouldn't be here." Alex's angry words and glare were made little impact considering his nose full of tissues.

"Oh so this is our fault?" The twins were sporting matching black eyes.

"Hell yes this is your fault." Adam jumped in. Not fairing any better then the other three he slouched over trying to ease the ach in his ribs. "Alex was this close to talking that guy down but you two knuckleheads had to stir the pot."

"How were we supposed to know that was his sister?"

"Just shut up both of you."

"Well I talked to the nurse and looks we're in for a bit of wait." Auggie used his cane to walkthrough the waiting room and sit down with his injured brothers. "I gotta say guys when you decided to come to DC I never dreamed it would be this entertaining."

Receiving nothing but grumbles Auggie couldn't help but smirk.

"Is that anyway to treat me? After all I did have to come to your rescue like a knight in shining armor."

"Could you please pretend not to be enjoying this so much?" Alex ground out in an irritated voice. Right now he was tired, hurting and more then a little pissed off. "Seriously Auggie you better wipe that smirk off your face or I'll come over and do it for you."

Auggie only laughed in response.

"Alex you do realize that you just threatened to beat up the guy who took out an 800 lb gorilla that the four couldn't even take down." Alex open his mouth to reply but couldn't come up with a witty enough response. Finally he admitted defeat and sat in moody silence. Minutes before finally turned to his little brother.

"Thanks Auggie." He said as if it pained him. "But I could still kick your ass."

"Whatever you say cupcake." Auggie smiled. Yep it was always an adventure when the Anderson boys got together but he would haven't any other way.

.

.

.

.

So I had this big bar fight scene planned but then the show stole my glory. Anyway that's all folks!


End file.
